The New Cyborgs
by Lamar and 0018
Summary: This is a revised Cyborg 009: Monogatari Nendaiki. I decided it was a bit ridiculous and am now trying to have it make more sense. More cyborgs will be showing up soon.


Lamar: Hello! It's been a while since I updated. I've been thinking of something that my parents told me. It bothered me slightly and I've been getting some weird ideas that I"ve been writing down but not showing to anyone, so I decided to revise all the chapters that are already out in this story to help me. That could take a while. I don't own anything that shows up. represent actions. () represent thoughts. / means a hikari talking to his or her yami. means a yami talking to his or her hikari. are notes. Some of the symbols won't show up in this. I'll have to figure something out.

Cyborg 009: Monogatari Nendaiki

Revised Chapter One

Life has been normal in Juban lately. There haven't been any monsters in months and most of the Sailor Senshi are doing whatever they want to do.

Usagi: walking to Rei's temple I keep getting the feeling something bad is gonna happen. I wonder why.

Destiny is about to be unraveled.

Usagi knocks on Rei's door.

Rei: answers What?

Usagi: My parents won a trip around the world for five. They said I could invite anyone I wanted with us and I chose you!

Rei: Cool! Let me ask my grandfather. leaves and comes back He says I can go!

Usagi: Great! We don't leave until next week, so don't worry about packing right away.

A few weeks later in Egypt:

Rei: Egypt, isn't quite as I imagined it. Why couldn't we be near the Nile?!

Shingo: Dunno. Let's just get something so we can go to the air conditioned hotel.

Usagi: Nice of Mom and Dad to let us go on our own to find something. Hey, look at that! runs to look at something

Rei: Usagi won't ever change. suddenly gets hit in the head and knocked out

Shingo: WHAT TH- also gets hit in the head and knocked out

Usagi: hears Shingo Eh? gets grabbed from behind Hey! Let me go!

The guy holding her put a golden choker with an eye of Horus around her neck.

Usagi: collapses in pain for a few moments then looks at Shingo and Rei

Shingo has some sort of golden, fingerless glove with an eye of Horus on it on his right hand and Rei has a golden hoop earring with the eye of Horus on it in her left ear.

Usagi: (What was that all about?) Hey, wake up you two. shakes them awake

Shingo: Oh, my achin' head…

Rei: What happened?

Usagi: Dunno, but we better get out of here before anymore goons show up.

On the plane to America two days later:

Shingo: tugging on the gauntlet (Those are what fingerless gloves are called.) Why won't it come off?!

Rei: I don't get what the big deal is.

Usagi: Gee, for once even I know what's wrong. Your earring is out of the way, so, even though you can't take it off, it hardly ever bothers you. My choker isn't annoying unless I get an itch on my neck. Then I can't take it off so I can't scratch it. Shingo can't take off that whatever-it-is either, so imagine how hard it must be for him to do things like, using the bathroom.

Rei: Ew, bad images Usagi.

Shingo: Actually, that's true.

Rei: That gave me more bad images, and for some reason, I now think the plane's going to fall into the ocean.

Shingo: Will that get this off my hand?

Usagi: Only if a shark bites your hand off.

Rei: Usagi, you're starting to scare me with your out of character talking.

Usagi: Sorry. Don't know why I said that.

Oxygen masks suddenly fell from the ceiling.

Usagi: Hey, don't those only fall when something bad is happening?

Rei: putting hers on Yeah.

Shingo: has his on Pray for everyone on board.

Usagi: puts hers on Okay.

The three golden items wereglowing strangely.

Five minutes later:

The plane crashed into the water with a loud explosion.

There just happened to be a Black Ghost submarine not too far from where it crashed. When the sensors picked up the explosion, they headed towards it.

Man #1: What are we looking for again?

Man #2: Black Ghost wants to make some more cyborgs to try out those obedience chips on. We'll look for any survivors and use them as test subjects.

Man #3: Sensors pick up that the only life signs are coming from a north-northeast direction.

A few minutes later:

Man #1: That's it?! The survivors are a couple of teenage girls and some boy.

Man #2: pulled them out already They seem to have pretty bad head injuries. They'll be out for a while. Better report their injuries so that the scientists will have some idea on what to do.

Man #3: Right, come in sub 375. We have found the survivors. I will now describe the injuries they received from the crash. The sole boy has a slightly twisted right arm that's bleeding badly; his left arm is badly mangled, it's probably necessary to amputate it. There seem to be some glass in his legs. The black-haired girl has twisted lower legs, mangled hands, and a slash across an eye. The blond girl also has twisted lower legs and mangled hands, but her face is badly burnt and her throat is bruised. They also have some metal items that seem stuck to their skin somehow. That is all that can be seen. We will head back now.

A few minutes later in the sub:

The four scientists that happened to be in the submarine wereeither fixing the three or taking down notes.

The scientist looking over Shingo (Scientist #1): Besides a concussion, there's nothing else besides what he was reported having.

The scientist looking over Rei (Scientist #2): This one has a concussion too, and one of her lower arms' bones are broken beyond repair.

The scientist looking over Usagi (Scientist #3): This one also has a concussion. She some how hurt her vocal cords. The worst is that some oil got into her wounds some how. We need to find something to counteract it or she'll die.

The scientist taking notes (Scientist #4): Okay, got it. Just make sure they don't die before we get to the base and I'll try to figure out what powers can be used for those.

Scientist #3: Well, this one is going to need new eyes or she'll be blind.

Scientist #4: Got it.

About a week later in a Black Ghost base:

Black Ghost: Well, what abilities do these have?

Scientist #1: Well, 0014 has a machine gun in his lower right arm, some missiles in the upper part of both arms, his left hand is a copy of 004's, he has some laser swords stored in his body, can breathe underwater, and an acceleration mode.

Black Ghost: He sounds like an improved version of 004.

Scientist #1: Yes, that's what everyone's been saying lately.

Scientist #2: Don't forget about 0015! She has lasers in the palm of each hand, in each of her fingers, in both eyes, a laser gun in her lower right arm, can fly like 002, can breathe underwater, and has an acceleration mode.

Black Ghost: She sounds like an improved version of 004 too.

Scientist #2 starts pouting, strangely enough.

Scientist #3: stares Well, 0016 has a self-repair program, can repair other cyborgs and life forms, has a voice amplifier, scanners, the strength of 500 people, sleeps only 9 hours a week, can breathe underwater, fly like 002, and has an acceleration mode.

Black Ghost: That's different…

Scientist #3: Well, some oil got into her body and we couldn't remove it.

Scientist #1: And we couldn't put in the obedience chips because of concussions they suffered, we'll have to wait until they come out of their comas. That could be a while…

A little less than a year later:

Shingo is floating in a tube of some blue liquid with a cyborg uniform on with wires going into him. Then a glowing eye of Horus appeared on his forehead and he opened his eyes. He held out a hand and a sword appeared. Then he slashed it across the glass and cut a diamond shape in it. As the liquid drained out, the sword and eye of Horus disappeared.

Shingo: Eh? looks around and steps out of the tube without noticing the wires disconnecting with his body Where am I?

?: Doesn't matter. Just get out.

Shingo: Wha? looks around again Who said that?

?: Just get out! I didn't free you just so you could get captured again!

Shingo: Okay! leaves through a door

Another part of the building:

Rei is wearing a cyborg uniform in another tube of blue liquid with wires going into her body. Then a glowing eye of Horus appears on her forehead and her eyes snap open and start glowing. The glass turned into sand and the water broke it apart while draining. The wires snapped out of Rei, the eye of Horus disappeared, and her eyes stopped glowing.

Rei: Hmm? Hey, where am I? This isn't the plane. Oh wait, it crashed. pause Oh no, everyone's dead!

??: Just get out of here before the guards capture you again.

Rei: Don't know who you are, but this looks too weird to be a hospital so I'll listen. leaves through a door that happens to be there

Yet another part of the building:

Usagi is also in a cyborg uniform and floating in a tube of blue liquid with wires going into her body. An eye of Horus appeared on her forehead and a Dark Magician Girl appeared out of nowhere, shattered the glass, then disappeared back to nowhere. Then the eye of Horus disappeared. Usagi slumps to her knees so that the wires come out of her body.

Usagi: Uhn, my body hurts. opens eyes Why is everything red? limps somewhat and sees what looks like a picture of her Why is that there? Oh well, might be important. grabs it and puts it in the folds of her scarf

???: Oh no, I think I woke you up too soon!

Usagi: looks around Who's there?

???: I'll explain later. Just try to get out. Hurry!

Usagi: Okay. leaves through a nearby door

Back with Shingo:

Shingo: just remembered the plane crash and is busy punching a wall out of anger My left hand doesn't hurt. looks at it and notices it looks like plastic I'll freak out later. Wish I wasn't so tired. Now I know how Usagi feels.

Robots: randomly appear 0014, return to your room so that the scientists may examine you.

Shingo: stares at robots No way! runs away and passes a red blur then runs into someone Ack! I'm sorry! Oh no, I'm turning into Usagi!

Girl he ran into: Who?

Shingo: My sister. Hey, who are you anyway?

Girl: I'm 003. Are you a cyborg?

Shingo: Eh? I don't know what you're talking about. I'm Shingo.

003: That doesn't mean you're not a cyborg. You're wearing the cyborg uniform.

Shingo: Er, okay. Hey, what happened to the robots?

003: Don't worry, 009 will take care of them.

Shingo: Who?

003: The boy right behind you.

Shingo: Wha?! turns and sees 009 standing right behind him Ack! falls on his bottom

Back with Rei:

Rei: Stupid headache. How'd I even get a headache?

A bunch of robots randomly showed up.

Rei: Oh $#! starts running in the opposite direction (Where's the way out of here?!)

??: Try your left.

Rei does so, finds a door, goes through it, and slams it shut.

Rei:I'm not going on a trip with Usagi ever again. looks around

A giant robot showed up suddenly.

Rei: Again?!

She dodged as the robot punches at her and tries to get away, only the robot shoots her several times in the back and she falls down.

????: Aw &$! Someone get that guy; I'm gonna take care of the robot!

?????: Excuse me sir, but are you okay?

Rei: gets up suddenly Why didn't those bullets kill me?!

?????: Oh, you're a ma'am not a sir!

Rei: Who are you?!

?????: Um, I'm 007, and you are?

Rei: None of your business! I'm the one who has no clue why she's here! And this definitely isn't a hospital!

007: (I think I'm in trouble.)

Back with Usagi:

Usagi: wandering around and looks really sick Uhn, my body feels like it's about to fall apart…

???: No! Don't you dare die!

Usagi: I'm so tired. Can I rest?

???: I guess…

Usagi: sits down against a wall Everything's still red, but now it's all blurry. Why is that?

???: I don't know.

The wall next to her exploded.

Back with Shingo:

Shingo: Um, what's going on?

009: No time to explain; we have to get back to the Dolphin!

Shingo: Wait! What about Usagi, Rei, and my parents?

001: They're probably dead, but if they're alive the others will find them.

Shingo: looks at 001 with a wide-eyed expression Did he just-

003: Yes.

Shingo: This is crazy!

Shingo, Rei, and Usagi have amnesia and don't remember a thing about the Sailor Senshi, in case you haven't figured it out.

Back with Rei:

Rei: Who on Earth has numbers for a name?!

002: Look, will you just come with us?!

Rei: Give me one good reason!

002: More robots will probably come and kill you. How's that?

Rei: glares at 002 I hate you. follows those three cyborgs

007: (Is it just me or does that girl act like 002? I'll figure it out later.)

Back with Usagi:

Usagi was unconscious a second before the wall exploded.

006: Huh, sure doesn't look like she's having a hard time. points at Usagi

008: gets over to her really quick and feels her pulse She's in a really bad condition! We need to get her back to Dr. Gilmore!

004: Don't worry. It will be easy to get back to the Dolphin. points to large hole and a lot of debris

Outside the Dolphin:

Shingo: So, where're the others?

003: You mean the others you mentioned?

001: There were only three survivors from the plane crash you described.

Shingo: Oh…

002, 005, 007, and Rei come in just then.

Shingo: Hey, I didn't think you'd be one of the other survivors.

Rei: What's that supposed to mean?

Shingo: Nothing.

007: Now the others just have to get here before the bombs go off.

Shingo and Rei: Bombs?!

001: We always blow up these bases because of the weapons they produce.

Shingo: Like guns?

001: Like atomic bombs.

Rei: Hey Shingo are you sure this isn't some sort of wacky dream?

Shingo: I can never remember any of my dreams so I wouldn't know.

The last group entered just then.

Rei: Usagi?! What happened to her?!

008: We found her like this.

002: Well, don't just stand there! Get her to Dr. Gilmore!

Rei and Shingo: Who?

002: Just get in the ship!

Rei and Shingo: All right!

Five minutes later:

The base exploded. 003 and Dr. G took Usagi to the infirmary.

Rei: Explain. Now.

004: sighs (I guess I'm stuck with the job.) You were turned into living weapons by Black Ghost.

Rei: Who?

Lamar: That's the end of this chapter. I added one more power to Usagi. I was tired of the scanner in the lab/infirmary. Anyway, tune in next chapter!


End file.
